The Mourning Rose
by hardshocker2
Summary: A secondary story to go along with "The Silent Heiress." If you haven't read "It Takes Some Time" then I recommend you do if you want to understand and not get spoilers for it. This story though, focuses on Ruby Rose.


**Hey everyone how's it going? Been awhile, hasn't it? Anyway, this was just an idea that I started up and then stopped randomly when trying to find ideas about what to write. I figured a complementary story to "The Silent Heiress" was a good idea. Unfortunately, I feel like this didn't come out as well as the other. But I guess I'll let you guys judge it. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Ruby**

I kind of knew this would be the outcome. My body hurt and there was smoke all around me. I heard a scream and Weiss was immediately by my side. She had a horrified look on her face and I could understand why. Whatever Roman hit me with really did a number on me. I couldn't move my head but I could feel the damage he made. Weiss didn't like whatever she saw. I wished I could say something to her but it took most of my strength just to keep myself from crying or screaming myself.

Things were turning black in my vision. My guess was that my body needed to rest for a bit. I didn't know if the fight was over but since Weiss was next to me I let it happen. She's a smart girl and I trusted her to know what to do. _"Lets see Ozpin say that I'm not a good leader now." _I tried to give Weiss a reassuring smile but it was too late. My eyes closed involuntarily and I passed out.

* * *

_*Beep*_

The sound woke me up and I saw the white room of the medical wing in Beacon. My chest was still hurting but now I could move my body, at least in very limited way. Although it was enough to get me to sit up, it wasn't enough to get me out of the bed. Out of the corner my eye I saw a white shape. I turned to look at it but it was gone. There was feeling in my head that I should know what it was but it could have been just my head fighting me.

A nurse walked in and nearly dropped her papers when she saw me. "Oh my God! You're up!" I tried to say something but my throat resisted. She started for the door in a very fast pace. "I need to go tell Ozpin and your team that you've woken up. Stay here." Again, nothing but air got past my lips. "And I'll get you some water to drink. It seems you need it. Now be a good girl and rest." The door slowly closed and clicked into place as the nurse went with her not so exciting news.

My throat was pretty excited at the thought of water. Maybe some food too as my stomach was being a pain. I wondered how long I was out. It seemed like only a day or so but I wasn't completely sure. Speaking of not being sure, I still didn't know exactly how that night with Roman ended. I just remember passing out and that's really it. Well, aside from Weiss's face when she was over me, but that's something I would rather not think of. I tried to reassure her but I didn't have time thanks to my weak body.

But now I had my chance as the door was nearly slammed off the hinges by a girl in white running straight for me. She was running so fast that I wasn't sure she could stop properly. Right before she reached me, I held up my arms to brace for the potential impact. Nothing hit me though, not even a touch. I lowered my arms and looked at Weiss. It was such a great sight to see. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered, with a white sweater and some jeans. It was really simple but it was like I had been hit by a love arrow fifteen times over. She had a glass of water in her hand and a warm smile on her face.

I managed to sit up and reached out for her. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around me with barely a squeeze as if I would break in half. Her hands let go a bit and she leaned back to hand me the glass of water that I desperately needed at this point. The whole glass was empty in seconds and my throat was sighing happily. I set the glass down and looked at Weiss who had decided to finally sit on my bed.

I gave her the biggest smile I could. "How's it going, Weiss?"

Her face scrunched a little and I could see she was about to cry. "Ruby.. I was so afraid. When Roman shot you... I couldn't believe.."

I really didn't want to see a sad Weiss. "It's okay, Weiss. I'm here now. I'm okay, you're okay, it's going to be fine."

White hair shook rapidly. "No it's not okay, Ruby! You were nearly dead! There was a hole in your chest!"

"Weiss, please. I'm not going anywhere, especially if it meant leaving you." I pulled her into a hug.

I felt her shake a little. "Please don't. I don't know what to think anymore."

My shoulder started to feel wet. "Just let it out, Weiss. Afterwards we can go see Blake and Yang. Our team isn't done yet."

* * *

_*Beep*_

Sunlight touched my eyelids and forced me to wake up. With a groan I pulled my body off the bed. My injury was pretty much completely healed but it was still sore after waking up. It didn't cause to much pain though. At least, not enough to worry Weiss with. Speaking of which, she wasn't in bed like she normally was. I wasn't used to not having Weiss next to me after we've had our specialty curtain put up in our room. It kind of messed with my morning routine. I would give her a hug and kiss and then I would go get ready for the day.

There was a sound on the other side of the curtain that I figured was Blake and Yang waking up. I stood and went over to see my the rest of my team who were probably just as groggy as me. The weird thing was that there was a single shadow on it which meant someone was already next to it. "Yang? Blake?" I asked the figure, but no response came from the shadow. I reached for the edge and pulled it back, expecting either a sleek, black-haired women or a golden mane of crazy hair.

Instead, I got exposed, pale skin and snow-white hair. I would have said I had won the jackpot if it wasn't for the fact I was very confused about why this was going on.

"Uhh, Weiss, why are you naked?" I asked, managing to not drool.

She wrapped her arms around me. "I figured it would be a great way to celebrate our graduation out of Beacon today."

At first I was very confused until a wave of memories hit me like a brick wall. Tons of things that had happened our past year flew past my eyes almost like they were trying to convince me that there was no doubt they were real. All of them leading up to today's major event. Team RWBY's graduation from Beacon Academy.

I shook my head a little and put on a smile. "Right, right. How could I forget?"

Weiss pushed me back to her bed and pulled off my top, exposing my left over scarred skin from my incident. "Maybe because you have a naked heiress trying to seduce you?"

A nervous laugh escaped me. "I guess your right." Her hand trailed my chest and I winced a little. "Careful, Weiss. That skin is way more sensitive now."

"Is it?" She asked seductively. "I guess it needs special attention then."

She gave me a kiss on the lips, then my neck, then my collarbone. Weiss kept going down until she came to the dark mess of skin. I saw her pause a second and I was about to say something but then she finally leaned down and kissed it. The feeling made my breathe leave my body and my toes curl a little.

"Weiss.." I said looking down at her.

She looked back up at me. "No matter what Ruby, I love you." And then she kissed my chest again, making my mind go white.

* * *

_*Beep*_

"Ruby! Wake up you dolt!" Weiss's voice boomed at me.

I slammed myself up off the couch. "What did I miss? Are ursas in the backyard again?"

A paper lightly slapped my head. "If there was then I wouldn't need your help."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

Weiss huffed a little, which was pretty adorable considering she's over thirty. "Blake apparently got injured on her assignment with Yang and now they're stuck at the hospital."

I was worried for Blake but this has happened before. "What's your point? We're going to go see them?"

"Again, you're a dolt, Ruby. It means we have to watch Caiden since we don't have any assignments right now." She seemed very annoyed by this.

I didn't see the problem. "Oh okay, I love having Caiden over. He's so cute!"

"That's why you're the one doing the work this time." I nearly forgot about Weiss and her hatred to the idea of acting like a parent.

I raised my hands. "Fine then, but you have to go pick him up. I need some time to wake up."

Weiss huffed again and started walking toward the door of our house while muttering something about me being an idiot or something. I just smiled and yelled out to her. "Love you too!" She replied back and then slammed the door. "I think we're close to getting new doors... again. Oh well."

I took in the sight of Weiss and I's house. Neatly placed furniture and not a speck of dust could be seen on our coffee table. It's a shame that the life of huntress never left a lot of time to properly appreciate our home. We somehow managed to get pictures up though. All of them ranging from our early Beacon days to our wedding. My favorite thing to do was just browse through them before I go off on an assignment. Mostly just to give me the confidence I needed to work with Weiss in a way that will get us back here safely.

One picture seemed a bit off though. It was one of me and Weiss in our second year of Beacon. We were smiling together like most of the other pictures but Weiss's ponytail wasn't on it's usual side. It kind of bothered me that I never noticed it before. She must have tried something new and I didn't notice it.

I didn't let it linger though. I needed to clean some stuff and hide some of the more questionable stuff in our room before Caiden showed up. He doesn't need nightmares that involve his aunts and their _stress reducing activities. _I never understood what people had said about things slowing down after marriage. It seemed to me that everything just got faster. That or Weiss is getting more and more playful. Whatever it is, I'll won't bother questioning. _  
_

Right now, it was time to clean.

* * *

_*Beep*_

"Ruby listen to me!" Weiss said in some weird angry whisper.

I waved a hand around at the restaurant we were in. "I'm just confused on why you forced me to come here and eat when we should be getting ready for the assignment we got yesterday."

It really was a legitimate concern of mine. There was no reason to be here when we barely had time as is to get ready. As much as I like this place and the fact it gave me a reason to wear a proper dress for once, we needed to leave now and start on our way. The dark mood lighting and the nearly silent music wasn't helping my anxiety either. I wanted to throw back the wine we ordered to try and calm myself but that was a bad idea.

Weiss nervously played with a napkin. "That's because I needed to tell you something and this was the best environment for it."

I raised a brow at her. "Why here then?"

"This was the place I took you to the night we made love for the first time." Weiss tried keeping eye contact.

I looked around and started remembering that night in vivid detail. "What you need to say must be important if you brought this trump card in."

"It is, Ruby." She looked back down at the table, not saying a word.

I reached over and lifted her chin. "Well, spit it out."

Weiss nodded and took a deep breath. "You're dying, Ruby."

I was seriously confused. "Umm, what?"

"Right now, you are about to die."

I just stared at the girl.

"And, I'm not Weiss."

Maybe I'm just going crazy right now. "But you are you. You talk like you, you look like you."

Weiss shook her head. "That's because I'm your sub-conscious. I'm you."

The restaurant started fading out around me. Other customers and their conversations started disappearing along with their food. My surroundings turned into a white emptiness leaving only me and Weiss sitting across from each other at a the table. I didn't know what was going on and it felt like my head was a hard time processing what just a happened.

"Weiss, what just happened?" My head turned constantly trying to find something besides white.

She didn't look too happy about what was going on. "I'm proving it to you."

"By pulling a magic trick on a date?" I asked.

"It's not a trick. Remember all of the memories we shared?"

It seemed like a stupid question. "Of course, Weiss." I tried to think of something but nothing past the night with Roman showed up. "Wait, what happened? I can't remember anything at all!"

She nodded. "That's because none of your memories actually existed. Every scenario you went through was made by me to ease the shock of dying. It may have felt like nearly thirty years, but it has only been a few seconds."

I didn't want it to be true but something in my head told me it was. "But, what about Weiss? Yang? Blake? I need to see them again. I just can't leave them like that!"

"There's nothing we can do, Ruby. You know it in the back of your mind that you won't make it. In a few seconds, even I won't be able to stay here. It will just be you and then I won't be here to comfort you." The image of Weiss slowly disappeared in front of me.

The raw truth started hitting me. The pain from my injury, the feeling of emptiness withing my body, it was all there now. Every emotion ran through my body like a storm just trying to bring me down. The painful part was that it was working. I could feel the end coming and my body was shutting down. The only thing I could do was lay down and let it happen. That didn't I didn't cry though, because I knew I would be leaving everyone. "I can't believe this. Why did this have to happen? Please, don't do this to Weiss!"

It was no use begging though. The blank whiteness was slowly fading to black, leaving me with nothing to look for, or hope for. I just stayed there in the silence, crying to myself, wishing for things to be different. Nothing happened though besides everything getting darker. It was literally my last second of existence. Everything hurt so bad, I could now feel the damage Roman had caused to my body.

Eventually I couldn't see anything. I couldn't move my body and my breathing wasn't needed. Through it all though, I could only think of one thing. _"It's so dark and cold. This isn't right, It's not fair. There was more I needed to do." _

Finally, the darkness came for me. It wrapped around me like a blanket. Trying to suffocate and pull me away. I didn't fight it. I closed my eyes and let it happen. "Please find happiness, Weiss. I know you can..."

* * *

**So yea, that was a thing I wrote. I don't know how well other people may like it but I did enjoy making it. For those who are wondering though, I may or may not continue "Those Who Wonder" due to the fact that I currently don't like what I'm doing with it. But there is still a chance for it but not for awhile, maybe. But enough of that. Remember, reviews are always welcome and remember, HAVE FUN!**


End file.
